Little Blood, Crazy Thinking
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: One-shot! Maka had soon found out after enrolling in Shibusen that, when she lost a decent amount of blood, she would think about the craziest things. Rated T for mild violence.


_It really makes no sense. It makes no sense at all._

At the brink of dying she lay there, with only her thoughts and the sound of rain keeping her awake. Maka had soon found out after enrolling in Shibusen that, when she lost a decent amount of blood, she would think about the craziest things.

She was sure they were searching for her. She knew Soul, he would probably tear up forests to find her, especially since she sent him her emotions of pain and hurt so he could find her.

Black Star would probably say "I can't let one of my lesser comrades fall!" and then laugh his annoying 'Nyahahaha!', but Maka knew he's probably swim whole Oceans to find her. After all, they grew up together, and when they'd been younger, they had told each other how they loved the other like siblings. And Tsubaki was probably in hysterics right now, it was just in her nature to worry.

Kid would probably search for her too. Probably saying that he can't let one of his father's best meisters die, but she knew he was probably very worried about her. Same with Liz and Patty.

It had been a simple mission at first; search the target (the witch they had to destroy) and kill it. But no one knew that the witch would have her two daughters with her, and much less that one of the two daughters was so good at immobilizing spells.

She could've escaped the spell, if it hadn't been for the mother creating that damn fog of sleeping gas. She didn't know what they had wanted of her, maybe her grigori soul, or maybe because they just wanted to see when a Shibusen student would scream out in agony since she was still alive.

God it hurt. Her bones felt like they had been broken and repaired the wrong way. Her muscles felt so tense she feared they would snap, and her blood, oh dear lord her blood felt as if it were fire flowing through them. But the worst part was; in the midst of all this fire-hot pain were her lungs that were so cold.

She could deal with such normally unbearing pain easily if it were just total hotness or coldness, but her lungs felt as if they had shrunken because of the cold. Her skin felt as if were itchy because of the wounds on it, and her eyes felt so heavy…

_So this is worse than death… Being on the brink of it with so much pain without that sweet release._

That thought was so small, she nearly hadn't caught it while feeling so much pain. She would've chuckled if it weren't for her lungs, and the given situation of course.

She could still hear the rain falling, along with her ragged breath and the now present battle sounds. Odd, when had the witches started fighting? _Probably since they have stopped beaten me_. Then, in her line of sight appeared the two colors she'd wanted to see since this mess started;

Red and White.

She felt the tears sliding down her face before she noticed them. He probably couldn't know since she was soaked to the bone, and her face was full of drops and water-lines, but she felt weakly through their link the pain of his heart wrenching at the pitiful sight that was her. But somehow she felt how he knew that she was crying.

She felt him pick her up, and her pain intensified, and she had to keep herself from screaming. But, she guessed, even if she hadn't kept herself from doing it, she couldn't have screamed due to the pain.

She knew he was running with her in his arms through the battle field, but all she heard was the rain, the normally-silent drops were so loud in her ears right now. It was as if the intensity of sounds were reversed; the loud battle sounds were mere sound in the background, while the rain was as loud as the battle noise usually was.

She didn't like the irony in it.

As she got her eyes to open enough so that everything would not resemble colored blurs, she saw how the drops of water fell off his white hair, and how pale he resembled. Even if he sent her peace and compassion through their bond she could feel his fear and his worry, and when she pushed their connection aside did he look at her puzzled.

She wanted to tell him it was no use; It was no use how much compassion and peace and positive emotions he sent her, she would still be in pain, no need to use up his energy. He looked worried, and she wondered for the first time what her chances of survival were.

_Maybe 10%, maybe even less…_

Even if she couldn't see the wound she knew she was bleeding, it was a dull ache but it was the nonetheless. She knew it was big, feeling the dull ache was along her whole back, and she knew she was losing blood fast.

She was sure she had other wounds too, since her whole body was in a state of dull ache, because the pain inside of her was overwhelming every other pain she could be feeling, but she was sure she'd probably die.

Blood loss, hunger, dehydration, stress… she knew from experience that all that equaled inevitable death, and yet here she was; still fighting.

She felt her eyes drop again, they were getting to heavy. The last thing she saw were Soul's frantic eyes, and the last thing she felt were his worry and panic and her pain and agony.

* * *

The next time she woke up, she felt as if she was in Heaven. Of course, her skin felt as if it were on fire, but her lungs weren't ice anymore, and she felt as if she could breathe again. Her muscles had relaxed finally, but they felt sore. Her heart was beating a soothing beat that now flowed through her body painlessly.

Her eyes still felt heavy, but it was nothing compared to what she felt before. She opened them, and there was the color white that greeted her; white that signalizes hospitals, so she recognizes.

To her left was a window, it was closed and it was pitch black outside. The glass of the window was full of little rain drops sliding down and it was all highlighted by the lightning that erupted outside.

In front of her was a medicine cabinet, all organized symmetrically (probably because of Kid, so that meant she'd been here for a while), and next to it the door made out of oak. There was a white curtain to her right keeping her from viewing further away then the door, but she really didn't care since there was something far more interesting to her immediate right bedside.

There on a metal chair, tired and exhausted, was her friend and partner who had fallen asleep while watching over her. She felt love and greatfulness bloom in her soul and heart. Both fell a little seeing the bags under his eyes and how pale he looked. His clothes were messy and crumpled, his hair looked oily and slick, and she could smell dried sweat on him, on which she had to wrinkle her nose at, but ignored it mostly.

Yes, Maka had soon discovered after enrolling in Shibusen that, when she lost a decent amount of blood, she was thinking the craziest things, so it didn't surprise her when she thought;

_Even if he's oily and sweaty and looks like shit, he still looks cute._

It did surprise her, however, that after she got out of hospital a few days later; that she still thought him cute. Of course she'd never admit it, but she was seriously wondering if she really just thought crazy things when she lost a decent amount of blood.

In the end it didn't matter, seeing he told her he thought the same.

It didn't need long for them to be a pair. After all, they both thought crazy things about each other, with or without having lost a decent amount of blood.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, I have no idea where this story came from, it just popped up and here it is. Sorry if it's not good, but I think it's quite cute, even though I think this is a bit confusing.

Please review! It's my first SoMa story!


End file.
